Tears in the Dust
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Featuring Legion262's OC Stellaluna. This is just a scene Wrote between Nathan and Stella, hope you like it and tall me what you think.


**Authors Note: **This is just the meeting scene between Nathan Seville and Stellaluna in the ventilation system from Legion262's fan-fic "Travelers of Time II: Chipmunk Adventures"

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with the characters of this story other than Nathan Seville. Alvin and the chipmunks and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and Stellaluna belongs to Legion262.

* * *

><p><strong>Tears in the Dust.<strong>

"Oh come on, I know it has to be up here somewhere," Nathan said to himself, as he searched through the ventilation ducts of West Eastman High School for his youngest brother's art project. In his searching, Nathan was knocked down by something, "WHOA!" he shouted, then coughed as the dust in the ventilation system had been fluffed up into the air. When the dust cleared, Nathan got up, only to find a sad and frightened little bat, tears rolling down her furry cheeks and staining the dust on the floor. "Hey, you okay young one?" Nathan asked, causing the tiny bat to hiss at him, "I'm just as old as you are buddy," she said, causing Nathan to back up quickly, "Sorry, my apologies, I'm just up here looking for something, you lose something up here too?" he asked, as the girl started sobbing, "Yeah, I think I lost my family," she replied, burying her face in her winged paws, causing Nathan to crouch his massive body down and take her into his arms, patting her back gently, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm sure your family can't have gone too far in here," he said, causing the girl to pull away and shake her head, "No, my family is down below, in the school, I just hurt them and they hate me now," she said, causing Nathan to feel bad about the young bat's situation.

"Well, I'm sure if you tell them you're sorry, then they'll believe you," Nathan said, placing the girl down gently and going back to looking around, "Ah ha! Here you are!" the huge flying fox said to himself, lifting a piece of paper up and brushing off the dust, "Did you draw this?" the girl asked, now clinging to Nathan's back like a young bat pup would, "No, my younger brother did, you may know him, his name is Theodore," Nathan said, causing the tiny bat to jump off Nathan's back and glare at him, "You're related to those fakers?" she said, getting an odd look from the comparatively larger bat, "Well, technically I was recently adopted, but since I arrived here in the US I have been their Security Guard." He replied, as he folded the paper up and placed it into his coat pocket, "Now where are my manners, my name is Nathan Seville, you are?" Nathan asked, as the golden brown bat huffed and turned away from him, "If you need to know, I'm Stellaluna," she replied, as Nathan chuckled, "Stellaluna eh? I think that's absolutely beautiful," he said, getting a giggle from the tiny bat.

"Now, you should go back to your family, I'm sure they're worried about you," Nathan said, as Stellaluna smiled, then looked around and chuckled nervously, "I would, but I forgot how I got up here," Stellaluna said, causing Nathan to chuckle softly, "No problem, I'll help you out of here," Nathan said, holding out a three fingered hand and helping the girl up onto his back, "Hang on tight," he said, dashing off at an incredible speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Once Out Of The Ducts…<strong>

Nathan opened a hatch in the vents and climbed out, allowing Stellaluna to hop off his back before shaking the duct off his body, "Well, thanks Nathan for getting me out of there," Stellaluna said, getting a smile in response, "No problem, just don't let anybody know I was here, okay?" Nathan said, causing Stellaluna to become confused, "Why not?" she asked, as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Let's just say I kinda injured a teacher and I'm not supposed to be in the school, so if anyone asks, you didn't see me, promise?" Nathan asked, as Stellaluna giggled and finally shook the dust off her body, "Okay, I promise," she said, planting a soft kiss to his cheek, and then flying away to find her sisters, leaving the flying fox to rub his cheek and fly out of the school.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well, hope you liked this story, and <span>Legion262<span>, I hope I was accurate with the setting of the story this time. And once again, thanks for reading and leave a review/comment if you want to.


End file.
